The Gift of Time
by leighann415
Summary: Sequel to Kristen3's "The Gift of Friendship." Daphne suddenly finds the watch that she gave Niles returned...Birthday story for the lovely Kristen! Happy Birthday! *hugs* x a million!
**Author's Note** : This is for the lovely Kristen3's birthday! I hope you like what I came up with. :) Happy Birthday! *hugs*

* * *

Daphne walked in from a day of errands, feeling like she accomplished more than just what her boss set her out to do. She had helped Dr. Crane's brother, and she knew he appreciated it, no matter what it may have cost her for the watch.

She went to the kitchen to put away the groceries, and didn't notice what was laying on the coffee table at first. There was a package with her name on it. At first, her heart soared, thinking it was a gift. She went over to inspect it, like she would any other gift. Every time there's a gift around, she can't help but act like a child on Christmas morning. It always made her feel good.

But not this one. She started to open the package, and her heart dropped. This must be some kind of cruel mistake or joke. But she was looking at the watch she had given Dr. Crane, with a note attached to it: _Niles doesn't need this. Please stop spending time with my husband. He's not yours, or never will be_.

Daphne didn't have to read the signature to know that it was from Mrs. Crane. She sat slowly down on the sofa and put her head in her hands and sobbed. What was this about?

Mr. Crane walked in then, noticing Daphne crying. "Uh oh...What's wrong, Daphne?" He hobbled on over to her and sat down.

Daphne said nothing, but continued to cry.

"Aww, come on, Daph...You know how I hate seeing another person cry!"

"Oh, M-Mr. Crane!" She leaned her head on his shoulder. She then slowly handed the package over to him.

Mr. Crane looked at it, not knowing what he was looking at. "What's this about?"

"I gave him that watch with the money I got from that Wendell deal. I-I wanted to give him something to thank him for getting my money back. Which I know was from his own pocket. But now I got it back." She started to sob again.

Martin pulled out from under her devastated state. He hated seeing people cry. But he wanted to fix this for Daphne too. If he could talk to Maris, he would...But that was nearly impossible. Maris was usually highly unreachable, even for family. Or people who used to be family. He didn't know what else to do but to talk to Niles about it.

"Daphne, why don't I call Niles and see if he knows this watch is missing?"

"O-o-h, M-Mr. Crane, no! You musn't. He doesn't need to know about this."

"Why not? What else is there to do? Come on...I'll do it." He went over to the phone and picked it up, dialing Niles' cell number. No way would he dial his mansion. But, to his surprise, there was no answer on the other end.

Martin let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to start thinking that Maris had taken his cell phone too, knowing that they would try to contact Niles about the watch. That woman needed some real help. Sometimes he didn't even know what Niles saw in her. But Martin knew Niles didn't really love her.

All the while, Daphne was still crying her heart out. He wanted to get to the bottom of this so she would feel better.

He was about to try Niles' number again, when there was a knock at the door. Daphne stopped crying then, as they both turned their heads towards the door.

Martin got up. "I'll get it." He patted Daphne's leg.

Martin went over to the door and opened it. Niles was standing on the other side, looking as crushed as Daphne felt. When he saw Daphne crying her eyes out, he ran over to her. "Daphne! What's the matter?"

She hiccuped once from all the crying. She knew she must look like a mess.

"Come on, Daphne, why don't you tell Niles. Or better yet, show him." Martin took the watch and the note and handed it over.

Niles' eyes widened as he read the note. "I was wondering where this went...that's why I came by. I thought maybe I had left it here."

"I think maybe I'll leave you two alone." Daphne started to protest as Martin hobbled off, but he gave her a reassuring smile and whispered, "You got this, Daphne. The best thing to do is just talk. I'll be in my room with Eddie."

As Martin left, Niles went over to sit next to Daphne. "Daphne, I must apologize on behalf of Maris...I know she had it in mind to hurt you. She does stuff like that, on purpose."

Daphne wanted to believe him, and she guessed she did. She knew Mrs. Crane could be a real pain. But yet, the note still resonated with her. She could never spend time with Dr. Crane. And she'd miss that.

"Please don't take anything she says seriously. I don't think she's in her right mind." He took her hands so gently that Daphne started to feel the stress melting away.

"I meant what I said when you gave this watch to me. I love _you._ I always have. Don't worry about Maris. I don't love her. That relationship is over. It has been for a long time."

At the mention of the word _time_ , Niles took the watch from where it sat on the sofa. He lovingly clasped it back on his wrist. "I won't let her stop me from wearing this...Or from you."

Niles then pulled Daphne into a sweet embrace. She knew in her heart that they would be okay.

* * *

A little while later, Martin decided it was time to check on Daphne. It was getting awfully quiet in the living room. As he made his way quietly to where he left them, he started to smile. For Daphne was on the couch with Niles, with her head on his shoulder. He smiled. Hester would've been so proud of her son finally finding true love. Somehow, Martin knew that she knew. Niles and Daphne were meant to be together, and it was partly thanks to him. He decided to leave them alone and went back to his room, feeling proud to be Niles' father.

 **The End**


End file.
